<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One night at an auction. by CluelessLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379532">One night at an auction.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessLemon/pseuds/CluelessLemon'>CluelessLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girl Penis, One Shot, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessLemon/pseuds/CluelessLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are moving quickly in Paititi and to keep up with the demand Lara recommends hosting an auction to get an influx of cash from wealthy donors. The last thing she expected was to share the night with someone she had kept an eye on for a while. How will the evening unfold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lara Croft/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One night at an auction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been several years since the events in Peru which culminated in the vast majority of the Trinity leadership meeting their end at the hands of the Yaxxil. With the peace that followed, Lara spent much of her time travelling to and from the once-hidden city of Paititi. In the aftermath of the eclipse and the final battle, the city was in dire need of rebuilding. Etzli had swiftly begun to set out plans with his first order to rebuild the temple to restore what had been corrupted by the cult of Kukulkan. The people of Paititi, although cautious, quickly began to follow their new leader and his surprisingly level headed judgement. However the resources in the city had quickly begun to run out, and so, with the help of both Lara and Jonah he began negotiations with people from outside the city walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first contact was with Abigaile Ortiz, or as she preferred to be called ‘Abby’. A meeting that Jonah had set up after he and Abby had begun to see each other more regularly. Kuwaq Yaku was the closest settlement to Paititi, and while they were dealing with their own problems caused by Trinity they were able to get basic supplies to the city. With the introduction of modern techniques and technologies the people and city began to thrive. This led the people to wanting more, but the young king was adamant about keeping Paititi true to its beliefs. So instead of taking what others had made he instead requested that skilled craftsmen teach his people to make it instead. That way his people would be able to not only learn new skills but that Paititi would remain independent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With news of the hidden city’s discovery many archaeologists, treasure hunters and explorers from all over the world made the journey to view the ancient wonder. Initially Etzli allowed the visitors access to his lands under the supervision of his guards, led by his most loyal and father-like figure Uchu. Unlike Lara and Jonah however these visitors sought to rob Paititi. Of its relics, weapons and even clothing. The king still allowed entry into his city but limited the number of foriegn visitors at any one time with any more being turned away at the gates. This only encouraged tourists to become enthralled by the idea of visiting such a unique destination, and with more people visiting the more recommendations the king received to improve the lives and welfare of his people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Paititi could no longer support the demands of its people with each service eating into the treasury. The king had noticed the tourists bringing vast amounts of wealth to purchase the most random items. With this thought in mind he reached out to Lara to ask for her advice. It was clear she was hesitant but with some gentle prodding from Jonah she gave her idea. An auction. When the king expressed his confusion Lara was quick to explain that since people craved authentic Paititi items they could sell them off to the highest bidder. The young king was hesitant at the prospect, afraid of losing his cities historic relics but that fear was swiftly brushed aside when Lara promised that the only things that would be auctioned off would be items he permitted. With that news he released a statement to his people detailing his plans and to his surprise many of the craftsmen and women were more than happy to create items specifically for the event. These included: baskets, clothing, instruments, and even weapons among many other items. All that was left was for Lara to organise the event.                 </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sat in a pristine, clean, private office, located on the highest floor of a skyscraper overlooking the busy streets of New York city sat the president of ‘International Ventures’, Maria Jones. She stood at 5’10 with her jet black hair styled in a low bun wearing a pair of black slacks and a buttoned white blouse. Earlier in her career she had been impolitely informed that her colleagues would prefer it if she showed off a little leg every now and again. Not only did she feel uncomfortable with that due to personal reasons but the behaviour of those individuals only made her more confident in her choices. It didn’t take long for her to find her footing  and to establish her own company, now she earnt more drinking a cup of coffee than any of them would make in a year. The company, initially funded thanks to the money left to her by her parents, was at the forefront of not just sending people abroad. What they specialised in was getting explorers, adventures and even the odd thrill seeking CEO to some of the most remote places in the world. Being not only reliable but also one of the few companies to actually provide the service meant that they could charge whatever prices they wanted, and some patrons had more money than sense. She wasn’t complaining as it allowed her to fund her true passion. Finding, and in some cases, buying relics and antiques to return them to their country of origin for no charge. In some unfortunate cases the people who the item previously belonged to had been lost to time. In those cases she would try to find the last living descendants but unfortunately at times none would exist and even with all her fortune some things could not be found. In those rare cases she held on to those items and protected them in a secure vault. Ever hopeful that someone would step forth. Many had tried to fool her into thinking they were legitimate heirs but even the most simple of background checks was enough to disprove them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was a slow day that was mainly spent sitting at her computer replying to various emails when an interesting email had been forwarded to her business address. Looking at the address bar she could easily identify the type of people that it had been sent to. Wealthy individuals with a history for collecting ancient artifacts. Curious, she then looked to who sent the email and was shocked to see that it had apparently come from Lara Croft. The Croft name was long held in contempt in the inner circles but with Lara Croft’s work over the past several years, not only did she disprove the allegations made against her father but she also accomplished feats explorers had been trying to solve for centuries. To say she was fascinated by the British explorer would have been an understatement. Ever since Lara had first broken into the scene after her adventure finding the lost kingdom of Yamatai, Maria had followed her career with great interest. The only problem was that the young explorer was notoriously hard to track down because as soon as she finished one journey she was already off on another. She had been spotted in: Pakistan, Russia, Mexico, Thailand and now she has supposedly found the lost city of Paititi in Peru. At times it was easy to forget that the explorer was only in her mid twenties, but the same could have been said for her. Like Lara, she was orphaned at a young age and had managed to make a name for herself despite also being in her mid twenties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The email which was more formal than she would have expected from someone more known for their experience out of an office, was an invitation to a private auction that was to be held at Croft Manor. The items to be auctioned off would be authentic items crafted in the recently discovered city that would be nearly impossible to get elsewhere. Instantly she knew that some of these items would sell for millions to a few select people invited to the auction but truthfully none of that interested her. These items were being willingly sold by the indiginous population in order to advance their civilisation, so as a result she felt she had no reason to participate. That was until she read the final paragraph. Not only would the king of the city be there but Lara Croft would personally be in attendance. A chance to finally speak in person to someone she might have had a crush on for the last several years was not a chance she was going to miss. Scanning the email once more she found the date and time. She had one week to prepare herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roxanne. Can you come here for a moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She requested of her assistant and not ten seconds later she appeared in the open doorway. At 5’8 she stood slightly shorter than her boss but unlike Maria she had no problems wearing a professional black dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am?” Was the prompt reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you clear my schedule for next Friday as well as for two days either side of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course ma’am.” She paused for a moment, unsure of herself. “What will be the reason? If you don’t mind me asking of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman was only just out of college but had proven to be an extremely hard worker in the brief time she had been Maria’s assistant and they had built up a friendship, although the younger woman still got nervous whenever she asked questions of her employer, something which Maria was hoping would fade with time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is of no trouble Roxanne, we are going to England for several days to attend an auction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, has another antique resurfaced?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite, however the king of Paititi will be there himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although not the reason she herself was interested her assistant was clearly overjoyed at the news, judging by the beaming smile on her face. By the looks of things both of them would have something to look forward to on this trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Lara was nervous for the coming evening would have been an understatement as her pacing was threatening to create a grove in the floor of the route she was taking around the manor. Jonah had arrived early to help her set up the manor in such a way to make the auction possible as due to England's autumn climate the original plan to host the event in the gardens had to be relocated inside thanks to a forecast of heavy rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When deciding on which of the many rooms to use several factors of importance were considered: Ease of access, distance from living quarters, size, and surprisingly how easy sound was carried in the room. When Jonah initially mentioned that fact Lara was sceptical but when he explained that it was so the auctioneer’s voice was projected to even those in the back she relented that he did indeed have a point. In Lara’s opinion there was only one room in the Manor that the two deemed suitable and that was the same room that had been untouched since her childhood. Where she had freed the white queen. Obviously a lot had to be done before the room was ready and Lara was glad she allowed Jonah to persuade her to hire contractors to ensure the work was completed in time. The movable statues in the middle of the room had been removed from their platforms and placed along the side of the room with a vibrant red rug placed over what remained. On top of the rug ladderback chairs had been placed a comfortable distance apart so that none of the guests would be uncomfortable should they choose to sit. The main question was where they wanted to put the auctioneer. In the end they decided on having them stand in front of the globe. They would be on a small platform which would enable them to see everyone, and everyone would be able to see them wherever they stood. All she needed to do was organise for food and refreshments to be made available. At least her wealth was finally being put towards something other than another adventure.          </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening had arrived and Lara was immediately regretting every decision she had made as soon as she left her bedroom wearing a black pencil dress which left a lot of her arms and legs exposed, and with them the numerous scars she had collected over the years. At least the worst of her scars, the marks on her back left by the empress jaguar, were still hidden. She knew she should have worn heels to complete her outfit but never in her life had she been successful in walking in them so with zero hesitation picked out a pair of flat shoes from her less than impressive pile of shoes which was mainly consisting of walking boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any thoughts of returning to her room and changing outfits were extinguished as Jonah was waiting for her already dressed and waiting with Abby to his side with their arms linked. Thankfully for Lara she looked just as uncomfortable in her own dress, with her own wardrobe being filled with practical clothing that could be worn in the humidity of the Peruvian jungle. Jonah comparatively looked surprisingly at ease as he towered over the smaller women in his tailored suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You clean up nice Jonah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right he does.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interrupted Abby before the gentle giant could say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again Abby, how is everything in Kuwaq Yaku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah huffed a little in embarrassment but still had his good natured smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is good. The added business in Paititi has brought more money spending tourists to my neck of the jungle so I can’t complain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lara nodded, remembering the reaction the people of Kuwaq Yaku had when she first arrived and their displeasure when they found out she was not there to spend money. The trio were interrupted by the sound of a bell that indicated the guest of honour had arrived. Without delay they made their way to the main hall and Lara opened the door to invite the guests inside. Her father would have had a butler greet his guests but Lara didn’t like the idea of having someone do things she was capable of doing herself, so when Winston passed away she had never sought a replacement. She did however have someone pick up her guests from the airport as she highly doubted that anyone from Paititi knew how to drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door she was happy to see she had been correct in her guess on who was at the door yet she was surprised to see how much the young ruler had grown in just a few short years. Still at his side was Uchu and both of them were wearing the ceremonial robes that signified their station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty. It is great to see you well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lara, you have no cause to be so formal with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king responded bringing his hand forward to shake Lara’s in a more friendly greeting then the bow Lara had been preparing to perform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust that everything has arrived in good condition?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah took over to answer as he had been the one overseeing the arrival of the items from South America. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Everything is secure in the room adjacent to the one where the auction will take place. Nothing has been damaged and is ready to be sold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke with confidence after looking over the items several times after they had arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a tour? I am sure Lara would not mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing her name mentioned she refocused back onto the king after her mind had begun to wonder on who would possibly arrive. After sending out the initial email she had been hesitant to actually see who had responded, only checking to see how many people actually confirmed that they would be in attendance. The reason. She was both hopeful and fearful of one person in particular attending. The sound of the cars coming up the long drive announced that she would find out sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auction was in full swing with the first several items having been sold for would have been ridiculous prices had the auction had a different clientele. Instead the millions being bid were pocket change for the majority. Lara and Jonah stood on the upper level of the room along with Etzli, Uchu and Abby. Jonah was trying to explain the actual value that the items were being sold for but Lara had spotted someone in the crowd sitting on the lower floor. This person had shared a similar experience to herself growing up and had too found their way into this unique field of study, even if Lara had spent more time exploring she had to admire the other womans giving nature. She had first heard of her exploits when she was trying to return an artifact to Egypt when she had heard that the item had already been purchased and returned home. A far more legal plan compared to her own. She had been preparing to break into the vault to retrieve the relic but no one had to know that. Ever since then she had kept her eyes and ears peeled for any more news of the American, even while she was in a far off corner of the world. And here she was. In her home. If only she knew what to do now. She tried to make sure her gaze did not linger but the knowing looks being sent her way by Jonah and even Etzli indicated she was being more obvious than intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young king asked to get the explorer's attention. When she turned to face him there was a hint of a grin on his face. Much like the one he used when he teased Jonah and his developing relationship with Abby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this a custom of your people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry? What custom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The constant glances and looks to a person you are romantically interested in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Lara currently had a drink its contents would currently be all over her guests, instead, she was left choking on air as she failed to come up with a response. The scheduled break could not have come at a worse time for Lara as the king didn’t seem willing to drop the subject. Much like how he had teased Jonah she was now his target. And when the king set out to do something, he did not relent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come. Introduce us to your guests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the small group made their way down to mingle with the guests, and for Lara, she made sure to grab a drink on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria was still nursing the same drink she had been given when she had first arrived and was slightly disappointed that she had not been able to spot either of the hosts for the event all throughout the first part of the evening. The sharp intake of breath that her assistant made brought her attention away from the auctioneer who had just announced a momentary break. She was just about to ask if something was wrong when the person she had been looking for all evening had decided to just walk straight up to her. Thankfully her assistant had more tact then her and quickly bowed before addressing the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Etzli, it is a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Maria snap to attention to mimic her assistant and she was slightly embarrassed the younger woman had more decorum then she had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. The pleasure is mine Ms…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off and her assistant was more than happy to do the talking while Maria attempted to pull herself together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Miss Jackson. Roxanne Jackson. Oh and this is my boss, Miss Jones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to restore some dignity she reached out to the king's offered hand and introduced herself properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maria Jones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Jones, I believe our host has something she would like to talk to you about, would you mind if I borrowed your assistant for a short period of time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, we would be honoured to do business with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the silence that followed it became apparent that she had not registered what she had just agreed to. She was now alone. Alone with Lara Croft and she had no idea what to say. So with all the tact of someone undeserving of her position she looked down at what remained of her drink and downed the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to grab a drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lara looked down at her own slightly touched drink and decided to follow the American's lead and downed her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the auction resumed the two women were nowhere to be found and had instead found their way into the library after grabbing a bottle from the kitchen on their way there. As soon as they got comfortable the conversation had started to flow freely between them. Discussing Lara’s adventures and Maria’s own travels into safer corners of the world. The more they drank the more flirtatious the pair became as the conversation was steered towards riskier topics. Despite her inexperience in this department Lara exuded more confidence than she expected, putting it down to the liquid courage that was the expensive wine. It wasn’t long before she began to let her hands roam on the exposed skin of the American’s arms and Maria could not help but move into the touch, herself being just as excited as the English woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she was not prepared for when was for Lara to stand up, walk the short distance between them and sit right on her lap. Maria tensed instantly, and judging by Lara’s reaction she noticed the addition she had between her legs. Without missing a beat though Lara leant forward and placed a chaste kiss onto the dry lips of her companion, a kiss Maria was more than happy to continue. The kiss only deepened further from there and the only thing that could separate the two of them was the need for air. Maria did not expect the evening to go this way but she was glad she had the next few days clear because she had no idea where this was going to go, neither of them did. But they were looking forward to finding out together.  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only sound that could be heard of the auction was the voice of the auctioneer as he conducted each and every bid but his voice had long since been muffled among the pages of the books that surrounded the pair. In truth the auction had been long forgotten as the two women continued to embrace one another. Lara and Maria only deepened the contact as what had once been a chaste kiss in an intimate position had swiftly evolved into something far more erotic. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where Lara had started with a simple kiss, with how willing her companion was she had quickly progressed further introducing her tongue as she dominated the Americans mouth. Her hands moved to her companions head as she began to lightly tug on her hair. Maria did not remain passive for long as she began leaning into the kiss, playfully fighting against the tugging of her hair. Her hands began their own explorations starting at Lara’s back as she slipped her hand underneath the dress. She could feel Lara tense and hesitate as she felt a series of scars along her back. That momentarily broke the connection the two had as Lara leant back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was her immediate reaction and she sounded defeated, as if that had ruined the moment. Maria, who had moved her hands to Lara’s hips decided to move them back to the scars. She could see the shock in Lara’s face and was ready to move them away if the British explorer wished but she made no comment and instead looked down at her companion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She asked as she continued to run her hands along the marks. Lara took a moment to make any movement, as if internally debating if she wanted to think back onto what had happened. When she came to her conclusion her whole posture changed. Where she had been tense and seemed to be trying to curl in on herself she instead sat up straighter and tried to project confidence that she didn’t really believe in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In Peru. Shortly after… Shortly after crash landing due to a storm, I had a run in with a pair of Jaguars.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman below her sucked in a breath but made no other sounds as she looked up in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I managed to fight them off, but after reuniting with Jonah we had to get past a heavy beam.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, all the while Maria kept her hands tracing the marks on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I went first. Turned around to help Jonah through when she pounced on to my back. I’m only alive because Jonah threw me a flare gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What. What happened to it after?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maria could not hold her curiosity any more but Lara only grew in confidence. She had assumed her scars would disgust any that knew of them, not fascinate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t leave her to rot, and in the crash I lost most of my clothing, so I needed more. In addition her hide helped to camouflage me in the jungle. I still have it actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The confidence was still there but with it something else appeared, and Maria could not pin it down until Lara lent forward to whisper in her ear in what could only be described as sultry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you are good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The confusion was only there for a moment as Lara nipped the lobe of the ear she had just whispered in and Maria’s words instead came out as a moan. Her confidence building, Lara moved one hand to cup at Maria’s breast as her lap began to grind into the American’s lap. She could feel that her companion had an extra addition but was unsure at first if it was just a toy, but with how she could feel it hardening under her she was fairly certain it was the real thing and she was eager to see it, let alone feel it in her hand. That curiosity would wait for now though as she continued to tease the woman below her. She had moved from nipping at her ear to gently biting on the exposed neck. With how Maria moved her head it was easy to see that it was welcome. Her next step was to unbutton the white shirt that the woman was wearing, which was slightly difficult to do without looking but she succeeded nonetheless. With that obstacle out the way her hand was once again free to cup at the breasts and the more vocal her companion got the bolder she became. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maria could only be passive for so long and even though she was on the receiving end of the pleasure at the moment she would do what she could. Even if at the moment all she could do was unzip the back of Lara’s dress and cup the woman's ass. Even that only enhanced her own pleasure as she encouraged Lara to continue grinding on her now fully erect and unfortunately constrained member. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lara could only enjoy Maria’s breasts for a little while they were still hidden beneath the bra. Remembering that she did not need to hold back she quickly moved to remove the offending garment and with her prize free she moved to kiss and nip and the exposed nipples. That proved to be too much as Maria finally broke her silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lara stopped her ministrations to look down at the woman breathing heavily below her, a grin of pride on her face. Her hands moved to the woman’s waist and her head stayed where it was as she continued to look down. Suddenly she shifted her hips once more which elicited a gasp from the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you want? Do you want me to play with your cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The look of want and need could have easily given the answer but the desperation in the Americans voice was delightful to hear, as even without words Lara did not need to see her companion vigorously nodding her wish. With a sweet smile she stood up, which alone elicited a groan, this one from the removal of the sensation. Taking a few steps back she turned around, knowing exactly where her companions gaze stayed locked. Seductively she began to wiggle her hips as she stepped out of her dress, already feeling a combination of nervousness and excitement. She left her panties on as she turned back around and strutted back over to her captivated guest who had refused to move a muscle as she watched the display.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With purpose she slowly placed her dress on the ground at the American’s feet before she followed it, giving her knees a soft surface to rest on as her hands moved to the button’s that were hiding the member away. With those out of the way she moved her hands back to the waist as she slowly began to pull down on the garment. Any resistance was eliminated as Maria raised her hips as her eyes stayed locked with those of the explorer. Now the only thing in the way of exposing her solid member was a pair of briefs and with a far too innocent smile, Lara removed those as well. With nothing holding the member in place it quickly shot up, still hard after the earlier teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first time she paused as her inexperience led to her being unsure how to continue. Like with all things she had done she decided to go all in. Still with a little caution she reached out, one hand moved to her companions hip while the other slowly made its way up her leg. She kept her gaze fixed firmly on Maria’s face and watched for any signs to show how she was doing. The slightly open mouth and wide eyes were a good start and when her hand grazed along the side of the erect penis Maria let out the most adorable gasp which only encouraged her further. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emboldened she changed tactic from the odd graze to fully gripping the shaft and slowly rubbing up and down its length. That gasp escalated to a full on moan which encouraged Lara to increase the speed of her strokes. Under the constant motion it did not take long for the inexperienced American to reach her peak, but her attempts to communicate that to the engrossed explorer were less successful. Lara could tell that something was about to happen by the shaft pulsing in her hand so with one final look up so she could watch Maria come undone she gave the tip of the shaft a little lick to push her over the edge. Quickly moving her head to the side she avoided becoming covered in the sticky fluid. Even still she continued to move her hand up and down to milk Maria for all she had as the shaft slowly became limp in her hand. Curious she brought her hand up to her mouth to lick at the cum that had settled on it. She couldn’t say that she enjoyed the taste but the shocked expression on the American’s face made it worth it, especially when she could see that the shaft was already beginning to become hard once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all without addressing her own needs as she could feel that the underwear that she had decided to keep in place was now ruined. Still on the ground floor of the manor it would be an uncomfortable walk to retrieve another pair. Maria seemed to have other plans as she leaned what had to be uncomfortably far forward in order to bring their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss compared to what they had just done.    </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss only lasted for a few moments before Maria pulled away and began to look around the room. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for as she returned to looking down at the confused woman below her with a beaming smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was all she said before she lifted Lara up and held her under her thighs, with surprising ease. Lara was unable to protest as Maria once more brought their mouths together to resume their heated kiss from earlier. This time she had no intention of keeping it chaste as she quickly added her tongue into the willing mouth of the explorer. Lara had no objections to the change of pace and was excited to see what her companion intended to do. Lost in the kiss she was only vaguely aware that they had reached their destination when Maria began to lower her on what appeared to be one of the several dining room tables that were dotted around the library. Once Lara was securely sat on the table Maria brought the kiss to an end only to start kissing down Lara’s body. A kiss on the neck. Down onto the shoulder. Several kisses down her tits with a kiss on each nipple. Lara shuddered under the minstartion and when the businesses woman started kissing down her abbs all she could do was run her fingers through the ruffled black hair. It was obvious where she was heading and Lara could only sit and wait as Maria slowly progressed closer to where she was needed most. She was tempted to try and push her head further down but resisted the urge and let the American work at her own frustratingly slow pace. It was almost too much when she completely ignored her soaked core and instead hiked her legs up so that she could kiss down her thighs. Unconsciously Lara had spread her legs in a vain attempt to get the woman between her legs to focus where she desperately wanted her to go but still the seductress waited. It was only when she could no longer hold in her voice and let out a desperate moan that the business woman gave her what she wanted and pulled the drenched underwear away. The cool air was only felt for a brief moment  as the fabric was quickly replaced by a slow but long swipe of her tongue along the drenched core. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She repeated that motion several times and with each stroke Lara became more and more undone but that was nothing compared to when Maria finally gave her clit the slightest of flicks. She had no chance of hiding how aroused that made her and she was only faintly aware that she could be alerting every other guest in the manor with how unrestrained her moans were, but once more when that talented tongue moved over her clit again she couldn't care about anything else. When Maria slowly began to thrust a finger into her all she could do was grip harder onto the American’s hair and clamp her thighs around her head in an effort to encourage her to keep up the pressure. When the second finger was added and the pair curled into that sweet spot inside her, that was her limit as she came around the intruding fingers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria slowed her fingers as she brought Lara down from her high and with it the vice like grip she had on her head and hair was reduced until she was nothing more than a panting mess. While Lara was reaching her peak Maria was resisting the urge to deal with her own growing arousal, her cock now standing fully erect once more. Lara seemed to notice as she pulled her companion towards her by her chin as she shuffled herself back along the table so that she was able to lie back fully on it with Maria flush on top of her. Their tits rubbing against each other and Maria’s dick caught in the middle of them. Both of them were enjoying the sensation but both wanted more. Lara wanted to feel that dick inside her and Maria wanted to feel the same. The two made eye contact and they could read the desire so without words Maria moved her hips back to free her shaft from its spot between their bodies and Lara moved her hand to guide in towards her still soaking core. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maria had to resist the urge to immediately thrust into the warmth as when her fingers explored Lara’s core earlier she could easily feel it’s tightness and she didn’t want to hurt her. She knew Lara could take a lot of pain but she did not want to cause any if she could help it, this evening was all about pleasure. So with agonizing patience she slowly thrust forward, her eyes locked on Lara’s face to spot any hint of pain. When she did spot the clenched teeth she stopped her thrust and allowed for Lara to get used to the stretch. When she saw Lara relax once more she continued her thrust. She only had to stop once more before she had thrust fully into Lara’s tight tunnel. She paused for a moment before she slowly began to pull out. Lara wrapped her legs and arms around the woman above her in an effort to keep her inside as long as possible. Despite her efforts she was feeling empty after far too short of time but her companion did not leave her wanting too long as she thrust back into her at an increased speed. This process continued several more times until Maria was comfortable enough to thrust without delays as the speed and force continued to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maria was thankful that she had already come once as she believed that was the only reason she was able to keep up for as long as she did. But she knew that she was getting close once again and was not helped when Lara held her so close that she could feel her nails digging into her back. What finally pushed her over the edge was when Lara bit down and sucked on her neck. She only had a few moments to pull out enough so that she came on Lara’s abbs rather than accidentally coming inside the British archeologist.  To make sure she was not the only one to finish she moved a hand to rub at Lara’s clit while matching the bite mark on Lara’s own neck. That soon did it as both women were left a panting mess on the dining room table in the middle of the library, the auction that brought the two together long since forgotten. It may have been the first time, and both of them wished it was not the last.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Only a couple of guests had stayed the night and one of them was wondering where her boss had gotten too. After talking with the young king and even negotiating a deal to get exclusive rights to send people to his city she had tried to find her boss to tell her the good news only to be unable to find her. From the various news articles that had been published about the Croft heir she knew that one of her best friends, Jonah, was here so with no other leads he was the only person she could think of that might know where to find the missing pair. Unfortunately he had no idea either and with her boss not answering her phone she was out of options. Thankfully Jonah offered her a room for the night assuming that the pair would turn up eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She did not expect to find her the following morning leaving the master bedroom with a clear and obvious mark on her neck that she was failing spectacularly to hide. She didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know what that meant but there was not a single look of regret on her face. The other obvious tell was the piece of paper that Maria was holding close to her chest. On it was a time, place and number. Whatever had happened yesterday was definitely not a one time occurrence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was initially a two-part fic but I merged them when uploading here for ease. This was written on request so if anyone else wants me to write for them don't hesitate to contact me at CluelessLemon#3756 on discord. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>